


31/07/2010

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	31/07/2010

The autumn breeze sings  
My soft fortune  
As we mesh and I  
Turn to a kiss

Your voice is soft  
And your halo a gust  
      of early morning haze  
That curls across the middle lands  
Rippling the elms

Hussy you say  
   fondly, like fondant icing  
And I low my reply  
   in double Dutch, hiding  
My blush in the holly hocks

Look up:  
The North Star is a hussy  
With rosy cheeks  
An uber jewel and I whisper  
Yes  
      these are blithe days


End file.
